Zordon's Journal
by DragonRanger
Summary: This is my take on how Zordon lived before the events of Mighty Morphin, we'll see what shaped him into the great saga of Light, the hardships he had to endure. The lives he effected, the choice he made, and how these actions set the stage.


Disclaimer: Power Rangers is owned by Saban. I only own the idea, and the original characters.

**_Eltarian date: 14070215.52_**

Many races would come and visit Eltar, or to moved here. Where wasn't uncommon, since it's one of the safest planets. Refugees coming from worlds taken over or destroyed by a being known as Ivan Ooze would make their homes here more often than any of the other races.

Eltarians were often identified by their soft facial features, silver hair, and deep crystal blue eyes. There were those that would change their features however, most were looked down upon however. Their physical features aside, Eltarians were also known for the astonishing power they commanded. Eltarians held a mastery of planetary magics and shared the unique ability to use their own inner power to float and propel themselves through the air in powerful and fast flight. Despite Eltarians' great power, they were pacifists who always kept to themselves and seldom left their home world.

Eltar was a small thriving world; it was a beautiful, peaceful world of artists and philosophers. The people of Eltar were content and happy with the lives they led. They were a noble, powerful race with a lifespan lasting for hundreds of Earth millennia. The oldest recorded Eltarian lived up to 1,000,000. He was honored among his people when he passed. However this was before my own time.

Eltar was a world of serene beauty. It was a bright and shining blue and white pearl dropped into the blackness of space. The soft blue grass spread across the mostly flat landscape leading into the crystalline blue oceans. A large city rested above the ocean, it seemed to float just above the surface of the water, and could easily submerge itself. Within the center part of the city was a greatest spectacle on the entire world of Eltar was the Great Crystal Palace, shining brilliantly in the light of the twin suns which floated in the purple sky. It was a vast light blue structure made entirely of crystals. Buildings around it couldn't match the sire size of the Crystal Palace, they were newly created building as the city changes every few centuries. These buildings were made of metal and glass, many families lived within them.

The Crystal Palace was the home of the Council of El, the ruling body of Eltar, convened. The council was made up of the five oldest, wisest, and most powerful beings on Eltar. I've never seen the inside of the Palace let alone the chamber in which the Council resides. My father and mother have however, but reframe from telling me anything regarding that room.

However they did say, that each of the members we're simply white hooded robes. Normally the hoods would be covering their faces while addressing the public. It wasn't often that the Council would allow people to come and address them however. They say that one day I will be able to meet with them along with my friends.

~1~

Our group was small compared to most on Eltar only consisting of six members, myself included. We have the twin sisters Dimitria and Divatox, the latter being the youngest members of our little group. They come from Inquiris, not many races get along with them however as they have a habit of answering any question asked them with a question, which I guess annoys many races.

Then there's Ninjor, he doesn't talk about where's his from sadly. He likes to keep a lot of things to himself. On Eltar the refugees lived on the lower part of the city while. Dad was the one that meet Ninjor first and brought him up to the house, ever since we've been friends.

Next up is Rita, she's a weird one. As started earlier in this entry most Eltarians are born with silver hair and blue eyes. Rita however was born with black hair and blue eyes. All thought school she was picked on because of that fact.

Lastly there's Zedd. For the longest time my parents had me believe he was my younger brother. However when I heard them talking one night I learned the truth. That my mother found him injured on the beach on day when. She likes going on land and walking around. Bring her peace from what she says.

She feared for his safety so she brought him to the city and treated his injuries. His injuries appeared great as he couldn't remember much about where he was from or about his parents. When my mother brought him home, I assumed he was my brother for some reason or another and they didn't correct me.

After learning the trust about Zedd, I couldn't bring myself to tell him the truth later that night. We've been this way so long I doubt either of us could believe that we're not related. He like makes things out of pieces of broken crystal and metal, giving whatever he made to mom as a gift. Lately his changed his appearance, believe my mother might have all those years ago, but I can't be really sure.

~1~

After current events I find myself wanting to go back to the peaceful days when the six of us would just relax and hang out. It's been so long since we have been and total of six cycle have passed since that day. It was on that day that the world as we knew it changed.

A group of scientist in sector fifteen created something that they hoped would help protect the universe from the Grand Monarch of Evil. However things didn't go as they had hoped it would. Reports say that what they created was an ooze type subsets, and bonded to one of the scientist.

The creator now calls itself Ivan Ooze. From what I heard he killed everyone that created him and either took or destroyed their research. Making it impossible to figure out what went wrong our how to destroy him.

The council order trouble to follow him and make sure he didn't leave Eltar. Mom kept us locked in our home, with the news on. She wanted to know everything that happened, when it happened, since dad had been seen out to the front line.

Ninjor sat alone near the window looking down at, what I could guess was a battle. His sword held tightly in his hands. I kind of feel badly for him, as this would be around the time he'd be out training. I kind of wonder what goes on in his mind.

Dimitria, Divatox and Rita are all sitting around the table playing some kind of game. I tried to get in on it, but they all yelled no so here I sit, watching the news with mom. Zedd however locked himself in his room.

~1~

I find myself being awoken from a short nap as my mom starts yelling. I open my eyes to see that she as at the door speaking with two men, I remember the uniform they wore, but can't place where I've seen them before. Before I could ask however mom dropped to her knees sobbing uncontrollable. Dimitria was the first to reach her.

I learned later that my father had been killed while trying to protect the Crystal Palace, and that Ivan had been able to escape Eltar. More than half of those sent out to prevent, and been killed, my father included.

Six cycles later we find out that Ivan was spotted on a primitive world in other galaxy. He had enslaved the people there, turning them into mindless workers. Ivan was marked as Eltar's greatest mistake. Not only had hundreds of Eltarians died trying to defeat him before he left, but lord knows how many, his killed since then.


End file.
